Broken Glasses
by MangoGrape
Summary: Space Core is very interested in Wheatley's glasses. Human AU. Spaceley! [Fluff]


"Gah! _OhGodputmedownputmedownputme down!_".

"Surpriiiiiiiiise!"

Wheatley wiggled and writhed in the taller man's tight grasp, his feet dangling above the ground below him. Neil's death grip was practically suffocating him. Short little gasps for air escaped his mouth along with begs and pleas to be let go.

Neil finally loosened his hold on Wheatley, dropping to his knees and pulling him into his lap. Though he had provided him with the means to breathe, he still held him in an affectionate embrace. The brunette drew large breaths into his lungs. Neil stopped suddenly, his gaze set on Wheatley's face. The gaze developed into a stare as he peered into his light blue eyes with extreme intensity.

A twinge of warmth graced Wheatley's cheeks upon realizing this stare. Aside from Neil's constant twitches and jerky movements he was mostly still. The Brit pondered what he was staring at.

_'What? Is there something on my face?'_ He wondered. Wheatley reached up to brush whatever crud could possibly have been there when Neil grasped his hand and forced it back down. The shorter man's eyes widened in alarm.

"Neil, what re you doing?" Wheatley asked. Rather than answering, Neil leaned in closer, most likely to get a better view. The one thing Wheatley knew for sure was that he had a _great_ view of him. He could see every dip in the skin under his eyes, every smudge of dirt upon said skin and every strand of reddish hair that fell onto his face. And most of all, his eyes. Dear **Lord**, _those gorgeous eyes_! A solution of Earthy tones and smooth chocolate clashed in a symphony of inviting color. You would swear if you looked deep enough you'd see every swirling galaxy in the universe in them. They were absolutely astounding.

And now those eyes of his were so close to Wheatley, so damn close. The brunette could feel an explosion of red cover most of his face as his jaw dropped in a mix of astonishment and excitement.

_'Okay, seriously, what is he doing? What if he's going to kiss me!? Oh no, no, no, that's no good, not ready for that! Ohhhh my, I was __**not **__expecting this! What if I messed up? What if I messed up and pulled the bloody stupidest stunt in history!?'_ Wheatley thought to himself.

Wheatley and Neil's noses brushed against each other as their hot breath tickled their faces. The brunette squeezed his eyes shut for what he knew was about to happen.

"Ah, S-Spacey...".

"Glasses!" Neil squealed in delight. With a thrill of excitement, he plucked the square glasses right off of Wheatley's face, pulling away to play with them. The color drained from Wheatley's face suddenly as he shut his mouth quickly.

"Wh-what?" He asked. Neil scooted away with the strange contraption, inspecting every inch of them with the utmost interest. Wheatley stared blankly for a moment before furrowing his brow in frustration.

"What was that, mate!?" He hollered. "You could have just asked to see them if you wanted to, y'know...". With a huff, Wheatley crossed his arms and looked away. He couldn't understand why exactly he was so upset at Neil. After all, he didn't want to kiss him... did he? No, of course not. He wasn't at all ready for that sort of thing. Still, it was a nice thought.

Neil frowned and pointed to the right lens on the pair of glasses he held.

"Broken." he said. Wheatley looked back and nodded. Neil crawled back towards him, still holding Wheatley's glasses. "Broken. Look." He repeated, holding them beneath his friend's eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll have to get them fixed soon." Wheatley said. Neil went back to toying with the thing until said lens fell out and shattered on the floor. "Aw, bloody Hell! Now look at that, they're worse than before." He groaned.

"Oops! I'm sorry..." Neil said quietly. Wheatley sighed, holding his hand out expectantly.

"S'alright, I suppose the broken lens falling out hasn't really hurt much, has it? Better give me those back before you actually do break them though." Wheatley said. Obeying his command, the red head handed them over and the brunette placed them back in their rightful place.

The rest of that evening wasn't very eventful. The two men sat back to back, observing the night sky. Wheatley was mostly quiet as Neil rambled on and on about the wonders of deep space. Wheatley wasn't listening very closely, as all he could think about was what could have been.


End file.
